The Events of Vassau
Background Vassau was founded in Ne033 by a group of New Vallos refugees hoping to set up a new home for themselves (Drydok was a very popular region for former New Vallos refugees). The limits of the Erristan kingdom expanded beyond Vassau by the end of the 1st century, but they were not fully brought into the kingdom until the mid 3rd century. This was mostly because wealthy merchants wanted better trade agreements, much of the poor remembered what the Erristans did to their ancestors and wanted nothing to do with the kingdom. A small contingent moved to the Grand Callan Islands in the Blue Sea, but most stayed because they were too poor to afford to leave. Drydok, and Vassau in particular, are hotbeds for Erristan resistance because they feel independent like the Atheans, but they are harassed by the Erristans more (Atheans are given much more freedom to operate, so their erristan grievances are very few, even though they are extremely opposed to the idea just as the Vassau people are). The Vassau Bloodbath NE389, Nov'are 18 Hostilities grew extremely out of control in the coastal city of Vassau (Vassow is the common tongue spelling, Vassau is Braesian for “bay” or “harbor”). Vassau was chosen by the Erristan as their base of operations for the Erristan Navy since Ne360 (they thought this would calm the region), so an extremely large military presence was there. in NE 389, a calamitous event transpired where 6 persons were killed, and another 17 wounded. A poor growing season had increased food prices, while at the same time the Erristan navy had a LOWER presence in the city, resulting in less revenue for shop owners (the entire economy of the town around the fort was had evolved upon supporting soldiers and sailors). The economic depression led to stirrings of riots, always put down by the heavy handed (though arguably fair by Vassau Provincial Parlaiment standards) Erristan appointed Governor, Ursa Lennisk. On Novare 18, NE389, Vassau bay, having been unexpectedly frozen for 3 weeks in an extreme cold snap, resulted in extreme food shortages from both fishing losses and increased raids by Ferals. A mob of roughly 130 people organized outside the governor’s mansion, protected by a sentry of 21 Erristan guards led by Captain Jon Vernosi. As the mob grew to full size, the sentries became increasingly nervous. The mob started hurling stones and spoiled food at the guards. A single guard let fly an arrow when they were startled by the breaking of the Governor’s mansion window behind them, resulting in chaos. Some of the mob ran, others charged. Captain Vernosi stopped the carnage after only a few seconds, but the damage was done, and word of the “The Murder at Vassau” was spread faster than the whole story could be told. The soldiers were found not guilty, but Captain Vernosi was jailed and removed from military service for incompetence. ' ' The Vassau Bay Fire NE394. Maros 3 One of these taxed items was lantern oil. In an effort to bolster revenue for the crown, the Erristan kingdom produced thousands of barrels of the oil and outlawed the purchase of local lantern oils until their stores were bought up. When the ice melted in Vassau Bay, 4 ships entered bringing the lantern oil to be sold in the county for that month. In a concerted effort by a militant group calling themselves the Free Eyrsans, led by local leader Victoria Perys, raided 3 of the 4 ships. 1 of the raids was beaten back, but the others were successful in storming the ships and seizing the barrels of lantern oil. They destroyed the barrels and sent them overboard. One ship was surrounded by fresh ice from the cold the night before, and the barrels spilled their oil over the ice, while the other ship’s oil was spilled into the water. The oil on the ice was set ablaze, but the fire spread to the water as well. A multitude of ships were destroyed, coincidentally mostly Vassau fishing vessels. The Lantern oil tax was pulled, but an occupying force was sent to Vassau and the Vassau Provincial Parliament was made illegal, instead a Royal governor was selected, the more brutal (and vindictive on account of his brother’s fate) General Charles Vernosi. The movement was led by two local activists, Victoria Perys, a political activist who had seen her local newspaper nearly put out of business because of the Press Act (a tax on all printed news) and Gilroy Cespaen, local military leader and an ardent supporter of separation. Perys was arrested in connection with the act, but was never proven guilty and released after turbulent demonstrations threatened the safety of the town of Vassau.